1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for displaying an image which relates to a potential interaction, such as, for example, a credit card image, on a display of a device, such as, for example, a lock screen of a mobile phone, and providing interaction information, such as, for example, settlement information, which is generated by using the displayed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the mobile communication industry has rapidly developed, mobile communication terminals are regarded as essential items. Accordingly, mobile communication terminals are equipped with various additional functions in addition to a conventional function, such as voice calling and data communication, thereby becoming multifunctional terminals.
Based on the above trend, technologies which relate to using a mobile communication terminal as a payment means by storing information about a user's credit card in the mobile communication terminal are widely suggested. Further, as society develops, payment means in various businesses have changed from cash to various types of credit payment means, such as credit cards. In addition, a reward rate and a discount rate may be variably applied, based on the type of payment means being used.
When a user wants to make a settlement by using a mobile communication terminal, it may be inconvenient to unlock the mobile communication terminal and directly operate a predetermined application. Further, in determining a credit card to use for the settlement of goods, it may be inconvenient for a user to check a reward rate and a discount rate of each credit card on an individual basis and to input authentication information for settlement to a point-of-sale (POS) terminal.